Dreams
by bipolar nekko wolf
Summary: I have one order, don't let anyone know what I am......eventually sasusaku
1. Problem

**Dreams**

A dream is a wish your heart makes  
When you're fast asleep  
In dreams you lose your heartaches  
Whatever you wish for, you keep

Have faith in your dreams and someday  
Your rainbow will come smiling thru  
No matter how your heart is grieving  
If you keep on believing  
The dream that you wish will come true

A dream is a wish your heart makes  
When you're feeling small, yeah  
Alone in the night you whisper  
Thinking no one can hear you at all  
You wake with the morning sunlight  
To find fortune that is smiling on you  
Don't let your heart be filled with sorrow  
For all you know, tomorrow  
The dream that you wish will come true, oooh, yeah

A dream is a wish your heart makes  
When you're fast asleep  
In dreams you lose your heartaches  
Whatever you wish for, you keep

You wake with the morning sunlight  
To find fortune that is smiling on you  
Don't let your heart be filled with sorrow  
For all you know, tomorrow  
The dream that you wish will come true  
No matter your heart is grieving  
If you keep on believing  
The dream that you wish will come true  
Ooh, yeah, come true 

Yeah, this is me, Sakura Haruno. I love singing!

Problem:

I'm moving from my old village to Konoha.

GODDAMMIT! WHY NOW?!

And I'll be put on a team of kids like me, ninjas.

I have one order...

Nobody can know what I am.

_**How Ya Like It?**_

_**Review! I LOVE MUSIC! YAY!**_


	2. Welcome to Konoha

Chapter 2

"Bye...people who...don't...really...care." I mumble.

I put on my backpack and walked down the road.

Time for review!

Yes...

I'm THAT bored.

Well...I have a scroll that explains what I'm doing in Konoha. I have orders I need to follow while I'm there.

**It's always 'Sakura do this' and 'Sakura do that', WHHY CAN'T THEY DO THEIR OWN FUCKING WORK? HUH?**

_Oh boy, here we go again..._

**BUT NOOOOO! THE STUPID-ASS PEOPLE OF THE VILLAGE DEPEND ON US TO WORK FOR THEM!**

_Please stop...like now._

**JEEZ! IT'S LIKE WE CONTROL EARTH ONLY FOR THEM! I HATE IT!**

_You think I don't?_

I cut off the conversation with inner-me.

--------------------time later--------------------------

"Okay I'm here, what now?"

I stood outside the gates of Konoha.

"I'm miss...wait...I don't have anything to miss...ummm...I know! I miss singing! Yeah, that's it!"

People stared at me funny.

"Oh Whatever!" I called at a group of girls.

I looked at my scroll.

_When you arrive in Konoha visit the hokage and introduce yourself as Sakura Haruno, drop the 'Cho' in your name._

Great, I've just been ordered to freakin' disown myself from the people of the butterfly.

DAMN YOU MODERN SOCIETY!

Well...

Better get this 'visit' over with.

**REVIEW DAMMIT! OR I'LL GET MY PHYCO DOG TO KILL YOU IN SCARY WAYS!**


	3. Seer From Cho

**Chapter 3**

I walked into the village. The way this village was built was simliar to Cho so I kinda knew where to go.

I walked into what I strongly suspected was the hokage's office.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT NOW NARUTO!?!", a lady with blond hair yelled when I opened the door,

"Gomen?"

"Oh, sorry about that, I thought you were this annoying brat that won't leave me alone..."

"You're so mean!"

I spun around to see a blond haired boy with whiskers and an Uchiha.

Wait, how'd I know he's an Uchiha?

Oh yeah...

_-flashback-_

**I lay apon my bed, letting sleep wash over me...**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**"Sasuke Uchiha, You've finally found me..."**_

_**I saw two people, a teenage boy and a grown man...**_

_**"Itachi, you've taken everything away from me, you've made my life hell..."**_

_**Sasuke pulled out a sword,**_

_**"I'm here to return the favor..."**_

_-end flashback-_

Long story, don't ask, I'll explain later.

Anyway...

Back to the conversation...

"Later Naruto, I'm in the middle of something important here."

"But..."

The Uchiha came up and dragged Naruto by the back of his shirt,

"Come on dobe."

I knew that must be Sasuke, I can tell by his voice.

After the two left the hokage looked at me,

"You're that seer from Cho, aren't you?"

My blood froze, I took a step back,

She stood up.

"Oh, no, I didn't mean it like that! Your village contacted me this morning about the situation!"

I sighed in relief, then nodded,

"Yes, I'm Sakura Haruno Cho, only while I'm here I'm Sakura Haruno, no Cho."

"I'm Tsunade, Cho told me you have some ninja training, am I correct?"

"Yes."

"I think I'll put you in a ninja group with those two boys that came here a little while ago, their names are..."

"...Naruto and Sasuke, I know because you kept repeating Naruto's name."

"How do you know the Uchiha?"

"I've had visions about him amd another, one named Itachi."

"Well, Itachi is..."

"...Sasuke's older brother who killed the Uchihas except Sasuke, who's main goal in life is to kill Itachi and repopulate his clan."

Tsunade looked shocked, "I see you don't..."

"...need you to fill me in? No, I know ennough. Oh I know what you want to ask me, 4 out of 5 futures you do, I know what you're about to say because I see it in a future."

"What do you mean 'a future'?"

"It depends on the actions of others, say if there are two futures, one where I sneeze in five seconds, and one where I don't sneeze at all, if I sneeze more possibilites open up, say like I could stand up right now and it would effect a future, by the way, Naruto's gonna burst into this room and freak out right about..."

BLAM!

"...now."

"THE RAMEN STAND IS CLOSED! WHERE AM I GONNA GET FOOD NOW?!" Naruto screamed.

"Naruto?" I said calmly,

"Huh?",

"Tsunade's busy right now so if you don't mind..."

"She's right dobe."

"Sasuke? Please don't interrupt me."

"How the hell do you know my name?"

I pointed to Tsunade, who took the clue.

"Sasuke, Naruto, meet Sakura Haruno, she's going to be on your team with Kakashi."

"Nice to meet you Sakura-chan! I'm Naruto!"

"I know, Tsunade told me."

Naruto seemed convinced, but Sasuke on the other hand...

Let's just say I need to be careful around him...

_**Review! **_

_**1) How do you like my story?**_

_**2) Any ideas to add? (I'll put your name in the story if I use your idea)**_

_**3) Is there anything you want to point out?**_


	4. Singing

**Chapter 3**

I was swinging in a isolated part of the forest, nobody could see or hear me.

I created a swing using to vines and a plank of wood. I now sat on the swing and it moved with the gentle wind.

I've been in Konoha for about a month now. Naruto has taken a liking towards me, so has Kakashi.

Sasuke suspects something, I've tried to act as normal as possible around him...

...it isn't working.

I watched the birds fly above me, I began to sing with the tempo of the wind...

_Da, da ,da ,dan, da ,da ,  
da da da dan da da  
da da da da dan da da da_

Da da da dan da da  
da da da dan da da  
da da da da dan da da da

Grew up in a small town  
and when the rain would fall down  
I'd just stare out my window  
Dreaming of what could be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray

Trying hard to reach out  
But when I'd try to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me  
Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I'd pray  
I could breakaway

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes 'till I touch the sky  
And I'll  
Make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But i won't forget all the ones that I love  
I'll Take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakawaaaaaay

Da da da dan da da  
da da da dan da da  
da da da da dan da da da

Wanna feel the warm breeze  
Sleep under a palm tree  
Feel the rush of the ocean  
Get aboard a fast train  
Travel on a jet plane far away  
And breakaway...

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky  
I've gotta  
Make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
but i won't forget all the ones that I love  
I've gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway

Buildings with a hundred floors  
Swinging round revolving doors  
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me  
But I gotta keep moving on, moving on  
Fly away  
Breakaway...

I'll spread my wings  
then I'll learn how to fly,  
Though it's not easy to tell you good-bye  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget the place I come from  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance,  
Make a change,  
And breakaway...

Breakaway...  
Breakaway...

I was just about finished the last part of the song when I heard a twig snap. 

I looked around. I didn't see anybody...

My thoughts ran to Tsunade, she hid sorrow behind her eyes.

I began to sing again...

_Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on_

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life  
Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
So together, but so broken up inside  
'Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hangin' on

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Swallow me then spit me out  
For hating you, I blame myself  
Seeing you it kills me now  
No, I don't cry on the outside  
Anymore...

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

I heard another twig snap.

I looked around.

Nothing but a little rabbit.

I shrugged.

Then I thought about Sasuke.

He hid not only his sorrow,

but all his emotions.

I thought about him for minutes.

I smirked and looked at the rabbit,

"I'm thinking of a song, it reminds me of this boy on my team, his name is Sasuke. You wanna hear it?"

The bunny nodded slightly.

I opened my mouth...

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you_

Do you ever wanna run away?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels alright  
You don't know what it's like to be like me

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked  
When you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like

Welcome to my life

Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more  
Before your life is over?

Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With the big fake smiles and stupid lies  
While deep inside you're bleeding

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels alright  
You don't know what it's like to be like me

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked  
When you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like

Welcome to my life

No one ever lied straight to your face  
And no one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy  
But I'm not gonna be okay!

Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
You never had to work it was always there  
You don't know what it's like  
What it's like!

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked  
When you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like (what it's like)

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked  
When you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like

Welcome to my life

Welcome to my life

Welcome to my life

'CLAP, CLAP, CLAP'

I jumped off my swing and faced the intruder in a fighting stance.

It was Sasuke...

_**I don't own any of these songs, the first two are Kelly Clackson and the last one is Simple Plan.**_

_**By the way I think 'Welcome to my Life' is a Sakura theme but that's okay because Sasuke can also fit requirements for this song.**_

_**REVIEW!**_


	5. Respond

You have twenty four hours to respond.


	6. I'm Sorry

**I gave you twenty four hours.**

**Only a few responded.**

**If you guys like the stories so much, why don't you review?**

**I understnd Phoenix Wright authors, they only have a few.**

**But honestly!**

**I'm sorry.**

**I'm holding this fanfiction hostage until I get reviews.**


End file.
